How To Rock The New Girl's Heart
by Avalon Taylor Kingsley
Summary: Kevin's younger sister, Alycinn, comes to Brewster High in hopes of following in her brother's footsteps. What she didn't expect was for her brother's friend to fall for her and she's falling harder! Will she have to spill her secrets for him to love her?
1. How To Rock Meeting For The First Time

_**Disclaimer- Sadly, I don't own How To Rock...but it could happen in the future!**_

_**A/N- This is my first How To Rock fic, so no flames until the full story is posted.**_

* * *

><p>Alycinn was smart, and by smart, that meant she skipped a grade to join her older brother, Kevin, in high school. She was wearing her favorite outfit to her very first day of school. She couldn't wait to endure in the activities and be right by the side of her favorite sibling. Right now, he was giving her a tour of the school and showing her classes, which were almost identical to his, except for a couple of classes.<p>

"So, Aly, this is the Quad. Also known as the lunchroom. You eat and socialize here with the freshman of the school." Kevin explained as he walked her by the lunch line and around the quad.

"Wow, Kev. You said high school was terrifying, but this is innocent enough, so I don't get why YOU CRY IN YOUR PILLOW AT NIGHT." Alycinn said very loudly, which made some heads turn and girls snicker as they passed.

"First of all, I DON'T DO THAT," Kevin yelled loudly, "and second, why do you have to embarrass me in front of the girls. I was gonna hit a home run when I ask of them out." Kevin looked at Alycinn, who had a smirk on her face.

"You and I both know that you weren't even gonna hit pass home plate with those girls." Aly said with a snicker coming right after and flipping her highlighted hair.

Kevin looked around, annoyed that his sister was embarrassing him and discouraging his dating skills. He saw in the corner of his eye Kacey, Nelson and Stevie coming into the quad. He pulled Aly's arm and walked towards his friends.

"Hey guys, this is my younger sister Aly. She's going to be in high school now." Kevin said with a smile.

Kacey was first to introduce herself,"Hey, I'm Kacey," she turned to Stevie, "that's Stevie and since he's your brother's best friend, I think you know him as Nelson." She turned back to Alycinn and smiled.

"Nelson is like my mom's third pain in the butt." Aly smiled as she looked at him.

"Who's the first and second?" Stevie asked curiously.

"Well, the second is my older bro here and the first is feeding four growing kids." Aly answered with a smirk.

"Kev, I think I found my partner in crime." Stevie said as she put her arm around Aly's shoulders.

"See, I've already made two new friends. Kevin, high school is gonna be cake." Aly said with confidence, which is something she lacks most of the time.

"Yeah sure, but until you meet the Perfs, you haven't dealt with the real problems." Kevin told his younger sister.

"Well, it was fun fighting with ya, Kev, but I'm going to go check out the activities board." Aly said walking towards the board by the hallways.

Minutes later, Zander came running over to the band. He obviously looked excited from some unknown thing. His friends were curious what it was _this_ time. It was usually a hot new girl or that he had grown chin hair that Stevie always pulled out.

"Hey guys, guess what? I just met this smoking girl at Dawson's Donut Design and she actually laughed at my corny jokes that I made. Then she gave me her-" Zander stopped as he spotted Aly by the activities board and ran over to her.

"Hey there, pretty girl. What brings you here?" Zander asked, turning on his charm.

Aly turned around and looked him up and down," I'm going to school here, just like you."

"Oh…yeah. Sorry, not used meeting new girls. I'm Zander Robbins." He stuck out his hand and she shook it.

"Ummm…I-I-I-I'm Aly." She said, a bit nervous. Guys have never approached her, and if they did, they were coming over to ask her out and then never show up to the date.

"So when did you start Brewster?" he asked her.

"T-T-Today." Aly answered and she looked everywhere but in his eyes.

"Ummm…Aly, I wondering if you wanted to go out this weekend." Zander asked with a smile.

'_Great, another guy that wants to play with the strings on my heart.'_ Aly thought as she backed up and hit her arm on the brick Quad wall. She felt wetness on her arm and saw red on her shirt sleeve.

"Aly, your arm is bleeding! Let me help you." He said, trying to grab her arm, but she pulled it away fast, hitting the other arm.

"I gotta it, Zander. I'll see you later." She ran past him as Kevin, Nelson, Kacey and Stevie were walking over to them.

"Aly, what's wrong with-" Kevin asked his running sister as she disappeared into the girls' bathroom.

Kevin ran up to Zander to see him looking more baffled than ever. He looked furious at him.

"Zander, what did you do to Alycinn?" Kevin asked him, his anger very present.

"How do you know Aly?" he asked his angered friend.

"She's my younger sister, who's is easily nervous and just started today. Now, what did you do to her?" he asked again, a bit calmer than last time.

"I asked her to hang out this weekend and she freaked. Then, she hit both of her arms on the wall and they started to bleed. I tried to help and she freaked again. She just ran in the bathroom." He answered Kevin.

"I'll go check on her for you, Kev." Stevie told her friend as she walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soooo, who liked the first chapter? Tell me if you think I should continue!<strong>_

_**Peace Out, Girl Scouts!**_

_**~~~MissH2O~~~**_


	2. How To Rock Finding Out What's Wrong

**_Disclaimer: I don't own How To Rock...wish I did!_**

**_here's the second chap titled How To Rock Finding Out What's Wrong_**

**_AN- The song used in hear is MY OWN SONG I WROTE...so please don't steal it!_**

* * *

><p>Stevie walked into the girls' bathroom and looked under the stalls for feet. She saw a pair of the same brown boots Aly was wearing in the last stall. She heard sniffles and something getting ruffled. She hesitated before knocking on the door.<p>

"Aly, are you ok in there?" she asked tenderly.

"Yeah, just some minors scratches. No biggie." Aly said as she walked out of the stall in a new long sleeve shirt.

"Ok, well I think Kevin is about to pummel Zander for making you cry." Stevie said with a slight smile.

"Haha, that's my older bro for ya. I need to save Zander though." Aly said making her way to the door.

"Why? Can't we just savor this great moment of Kevin beating him up and go out later?" Stevie said, standing there.

"Haha, do you want to have to clean up Zander after the fight?" Aly asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Ughhh, no. Let's go out there." Stevie said dejectedly.

The two girls walked out of the bathroom to see Kevin yelling at Zander for hurting Aly's feelings. Alycinn felt a bit guilty now, because she didn't mean to freak out. It's the way she's always dealt with things and she was afraid to tell anyone her secret. She walked over and pulled Kevin by the ear, while the rest of the band was snickering.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Kevin said as she then let go of his ear.

"Kev, leave him alone. He was trying to be nice and I freaked. I'm perfectly fine to go to school and NOT have to hear about you trying to kill Zander. Ok, so just calm down and go to class?" she told her brother, and then she kissed his cheek and pushed him back towards his friends as she walked behind him.

"Hey, it was great meeting you guys, and Kev, Mom said she can't pick me up after school the rest of the month, so I have to come to Gravity 5's practice for the rest of the month. See you all later." she waved and smiled at everyone, but didn't make any eye contact with Zander.

'_**Wow, now she won't look at me! Maybe I'm not as charming as I thought…'**_ he thought as the bell rang and the friends disbanded off to their own classes.

**Band Practice**

Aly walked into the practice room with Kacey, even though she knew where it was, but she wanted to get to know her better so they could be better friends.

"So, you singing or into any musical instrument like Kevin?" she asked Aly.

"Yeah, I'm a singer, keyboardist like Nelson and a drummer like Kevin. I also play the acoustic guitar." she answered.

"Well, can you play me something? Please, you might be able to be a backup singer for the band or like our manager." Kacey begged her.

"I don't know," Aly said, but then she thought it over,"you know what? Sure!" Aly said as she went up to borrow Zander's acoustic guitar.

"I'm gonna play an original song called 'My Greatest Mistake'." Aly said as she begins to play the guitar.

(This is the beginning to my very own song. I hope you like it!)

_'All the time I feel the pain of love_

_Never once have I thought_

_That I would just_

_Let go, never look back, and let it stay how it is_

_I know this isn't my battle…_

_It's his'_

**Aly didn't notice that Zander had walked in and heard her singing.**

_'Can you hear my voice calling for you?_

_See that now our love wasn't ever true_

_It was fake, unreal, not the way I feel_

_If I would've known you felt this way_

_You wouldn't be my greatest mistake_

_All of this was fake_

_You lead me to believe_

_Something I could never achieve_

_If I would've known you felt this way_

_You wouldn't have been my greatest mistake'_

She ended the song with slight tears in her eyes. This was the song she wrote after all those guys, whom Kevin will NEVER know about, treated her like that.

Aly heard clapping and opened her eyes to see Kacey clapping…and Zander in the back of the room clapping too.

Alycinn suddenly got nervous, placed the guitar down and ran out the room. She was headed for somewhere that he couldn't catch her.

"I think she obviously is scared to be around you, Zan." Kacey said, going to talk to Alycinn before Zander stopped her.

"I want a chance to talk to her first." he said as he left the practice room to find Aly and to ask her what's up.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hoped you like the second chap! Tell me what to change or to improve that would help the story!<em>**

**_~~~Questions~~~_**

**_1) Who's your favorite character on How To Rock?_**

**_2) Who's your favorite character in this story?_**

**_Well, that's all I got, so..._**

**_Peace Out, Girl Scouts!_**

**_~~~MissH2O~~~_**


	3. How To Rock Finding Out Her Secret

**_Disclaimer: I don't own How To Rock but I wish I did...:)_**

**_Chapter titled- How To Rock Finding Out Her Secret_**

**_I hope you read and review!_**

* * *

><p>Zander ran down the halls, looking into classrooms, searching for Aly. She was harder to find then a rat in a labyrinth! He finally found her, crying her eyes out between the two vending machines in the Quad. He sat down right there next to her and pulled her into a hug. She suddenly stopped crying and pushed away. She got up and ran towards the tables.<p>

"Stop running from me, Aly!" Zander told her as she sat down on the table and rubbed her eyes.

"I'll stop when you stop playing with emotions, you stupid heartbreaking jerk!" she said looking up at him.

He automatically felt guilty because he knew she was right. Kevin must've told her about his history with dating girls and then breaking up with them when he found a new heart to break. She had every right to be mad at him.

"What is there that I can do for you to believe that I'm gonna be different this time?" Zander asked tenderly, hoping there was something he could do.

She stood up very sudden and sat back down, feeling dizzier than before, she looked up at him again, "There's nothing you can do for me. I've dealt with guys like you, Zander. You're the guy that's popular, one of the hottest guys in school, but you ask out the glasses-wearing nerd. You obviously only one of two things- to sleep with me or to embarrass me by not showing up. I don't want either of those things, so stop trying to be all buddy-buddy with me." Aly said as she looked back down at her hands.

"Aly, I wish I was the guy you just described. I wish I was popular or even one of the hottest guys in school. All I am is the science nerd that's good at music. I also would never try and take advantage of you because I know that would hurt too much and Kevin would possibly pummel my face in the wall if I ever did that to you." Zander said, trying to figure out something to do that will make her change her mind.

"Stop the lies, ok? I would rather be hurt by you a million times then have you lie to me right here, right now. Bye, Zander." Aly said starting to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and she let out a whimper.

"What's wrong with your wrist?" he whispered as some students who randomly were still here passed by them.

She didn't answer as she tried to tug her arm away, but let out a hiss of pain as pressure was added. Zander pulled up her sleeve and gasped at the image before him.

There was two blood gauzes wrapped around her wrist. He pulled up the other one and saw the exact same image on her right arm as the left. He turned Aly towards him only to her crying silently. He lightly pulled her into another hug, trying not to hurt her and this time, she didn't oblige.

They stood there for a couple of minutes. Zander slightly pulled away to brush the tears off her soft, caramel-colored cheeks and the red and blue highlights from in front of her eyes. She lightly smiled and pulled him back for another hug.

"Hey Zander, did you find-" Stevie stopped when she approached a good view of Aly and Zander hugging. She hid behind the brick walls to eavesdrop on their conversation.

They pulled away and Zander pushed Aly's sleeves down slowly.

"We can talk tonight about this situation more." She said, pulling out her phone and handing it to him.

He put his number in as 'Majority Hotness' and she put her name in as 'Love Ur Smile Girl'. They would know that it was each other.

"Before we switch phones back, I'm betting you put your contact name in as something to do with being hot?" she questioned.

"Very right, Ms. Reed. Yours isn't that easy, is it?" he asked, hoping it was.

"You'll see." She said, grabbing her phone back and handing him his. She laughed when she saw the name he put in and he smiled at her when he saw hers.

"So, you love my smile?" Zander questioned as she blushed and looked down at her boots.

He lifted her chin and kissed her nose. She smiled and blushed harder.

"Too cute." Zander said as he grabbed Aly's hand and lead her back to band practice.

Stevie still stood in her same placement and was thinking the question we were all guessing at…

'I'm shocked. Kissing her nose? Hugging? Holding hands? Ok, I don't know what's going on but…I think they're secretly dating. I gotta make sure though before confronting them.' she thought as she realized the time and hurried back to band practice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soooo...did you like or LOVE? I just loved finally writing a new chapter!<strong>_

_**Questions~~~**_

_**1) What do you want to see happen next?**_

_**2) What do you think Stevie should do about the Zander/Aly stitch?**_

_**3)Should Aly and Zander date or wait it out?**_

_**Hope you answer the questions and review altogether!**_

_**~~~MissH2O~~~**_


	4. How To Rock 2 Troubled Hearts and A Kiss

**_Disclaimer- I don't own How To Rock...but a girl can dream!_**

**_Chapter Titled- How To Rock Two Troubled Hearts and A Kiss_**

Zander wanted to call Aly, but this seemed more face to face than over the phone. He also just wanted an excuse to see her again. He really hadn't actually seen her without tears in her eyes or her avoiding him.

He walked up to the Reed's household and he could already hear noise. He smiled as he knocked on the door to the house. He heard some shuffling and someone scream "I'm getting it, Liam!" the door opened to a tall boy. He had brown eyes and black spiked hair. The same caramel colored skin as Aly, too.

"Hey, Kevin. Your friend from Gravity 5 is here. I think this one is Zander." The boy yelled towards the living room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, TJ. God, couldn't you just ask his name?" Kevin said as the older boy smacked him upside the head and walked away.

"What's up, Z? I thought you were coming over to tutor me tomorrow?" Kevin questioned.

"Yeah, I still am, but I just came over to talk to Aly about…some English homework I have to do." Zander lied. He couldn't tell the overprotective brother he was coming over randomly to talk about his sister's "issue".

"Oh, come on in then. Her room's two doors down from the bathroom." He said as he walked back to the couch, where Nelson was watching some mindless show on Animal Planet.

Zander walked up the stairs and counted two doors down before walking up to the door with writing all over the door. He knocked as he heard music being played through the door. It was On A Lonely Night by A Rocket To The Moon. They were one of his favorite bands.

He opened the door slightly to see Aly playing the song on her aqua and purple guitar. She was humming the lyrics along with the chords she was playing. Zander crept in and listened to her as she almost finished the song.

She hit the last note perfectly and heard clapping. She thought it was one of her stupid brothers, but as she turned, she fell off the bed because of it being Zander. He stopped clapping to help Aly up.

"Aly, are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you like that." He said as he lightly pulled her up, remembering her injuries.

"Yeah, you didn't know how to knock on a stinking door first?" she asked as she sat on her bed and played with the strings on her guitar.

"I did, but I didn't think you heard me and then I heard you playing On A Lonely Night and I love that song, so I just kinda crept in to hear you sing again."

"Well, next time, do it in a clearer manner of your presence being known because you scared the living Schmidt out of me."

"Living Schmidt?" Zander asked the laughing girl.

"It's A Rusher thing, and that means I love Big Time Rush." She told as she pulled him down to lie on the bed next to her.

"Okay then, that's making sense now, Aly. So…" Zander asked because he wanted to talk about her problem before he asked her out.

"Yeah, we do have to talk about it, don't we?" she asked.

"Yes, and aren't you worried about Kevin and them listening in?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." She said as she reached over for a remote and clicked the blue button as a soft ping whooshed through the room.

"There, it's a soundproof plate put in the roof, which I created after Kevin found out about my other "boyfriends", so I had to make sure him and Nelson kept out of my business." She said as she lay back down.

Zander wanted to get to the point; he wanted to help her without worrying Kevin or anybody else worrying about her. Even though, she might need constant monitoring to keep her away from cutting, he would that, because he lo-likes her too much for her to be hurt any further.

"Aly, why did you start cutting?" he whispered, not really wanting to start there, but they had to eventually.

"Umm…well, it started with me getting bullied. I used to wear braces and I still wear my glasses, but back then, I had a terrible lisp and I used to spit when I talked. It was horrifying and they laughed and called me Metal Mouth. My friends started to only hang out with me during lunch, and then only in private. I finally realized they were embarrassed of me. I confronted them and they told me exactly that, and they told me I was a metal mouth freak and disgusting. I sat in the library and cried all day until the end of the day. I was hated by the entire student body because of one imperfection. I started eating my feelings and gained a lot of weight. Then, they called every name in the book for fat and ugly. I couldn't take it one day, so I read online about ways to kill yourself. To me, I didn't want to overdose or anything because it seemed a bit risky. I found cutting and it peaked my interests. I got a razor from my brothers' bathroom and started carving into my arms. At first, it burned like a living hell and then the pleasure arose through me." She explained.

"Wow, people weren't that harsh in my middle school when I went and I still had to deal with the Perfs. I couldn't imagine being pushed to wanting to kill myself."

"Well, there's something else I have to tell you. I kinda maybe might have an eating disorder that came from the bullying too. After they all kept reminding me I was fat, I tried to fix it. It only got so bad until I wouldn't eat for days straight. So I was in gym one day, and I passed out. They drove me to the hospital. The doctor called Kelli, my older sister, down since Mom and the guys didn't answer their phone. She was there when I got diagnosed with bulimia and anorexia. She freaked to the fullest, but she promised it was between us and I had to eat better. I tried, but it didn't work out. So every time, a week before she comes back out to visit, I start eating and she is satisfied. As soon as she is gone, back to me not eating or throwing it up. Sorry for the gory details, Zan." She said as she turned her head to see his mildly disgusted face, but his eyes were filled with hurt, angry and an unknown feeling.

"So you cut, have two eating disorders and you have depression? I feel really bad for you now."

"It's okay, I'm slowly dying inside and can't do what I'm used to doing, but if it's how I have to live, I will."

Zander turned his eyes to look in Aly's. Hers were filled with disappointment and worry. She must've thought he was gonna tell about all of this. He would never. He knew how it felt to be betrayed. Like that time Kevin told the whole sixth grade he had a crush on Molly that year. He reached down and grabbed her hand. She squeezed his with all her might, hoping he wasn't a happy but disturbed dream or a creative nightmare.

He turned to look in Aly's eyes again. This time, they showed regret, maybe from telling him all of her miserable past. Happiness and relief spread through those aqua green orbs. She knew that someone would save her and Zander was that someone. He was helping her with the most troubling things and he hasn't run away yet.

Zander scooted closer to Aly and rubbed his thumb over her soft, lush lips. He couldn't take it any longer. He moved his head closer and closer until he finally reached her lips. She didn't move at first, obviously taking over by surprise, but then she let her lips meld in with his.

The taste of cotton candy and spearmint would've tasted gross to anybody else, but to the two trouble hearted teens, it was the most amazing taste of their worlds. Aly put her injured wrist on Zander's waist as he held her body closer so he would never had to let her go.

To Aly, this was a foreign feeling. She has never really been in love, nor has she been this close to a guy she met just hours ago. He was some unknown species and she was the scientist, trying to solve his problem and come up with a conclusion. Only problem was then and there, she just wanted him to love her, not only to be there for her.

Zander was thinking this was so amazing. He finally got to kiss the girl whose heart he had wanted since he met those beautiful eyes and heard her fantastic voice. In the back of his mind, he was still wondering if she really didn't want him to love her like she said.

When they desperately both needed air, they separated their lips and touched foreheads. They both opened to smiling faces.

"That was unexpected…" Aly said as she looked into Zander's deep brown eyes.

"Yeah, but, I guess we just took a step forward to helping you." He says as he up towards the ceiling.

Aly laid back down and in an instant, she fell to sleep. She didn't know where the sudden tiredness came from. She snuggled closer to Zander as he looked and kissed her head. He rubbed her back in soothing circular motion and she was slightly snoring when Zander removed his arm and kissed her head once again.

He got up towards the door, and as he was about to walk out, he turned and looked at the beautiful sleeping form.

"I wish you knew that I'm not trying to play with your heart. I love you more than any girl I've ever dated. I don't know why, but you make me fall harder with every word you say." He whispered as he walked out the room, down the stairs, past the loud figures still playing video games and on the phone, and out the door.

Little did he know, Aly was still slightly awake and heard everything he had whispered. She could now let the tears flow gently and silently as she heard an engine start up and drive away.

**_'How could he love such a sad excuse for a person? I'm nothing like those girls Kevin describes Zander's gone out with. I'm not that pretty or smart. I'm just a blur and I belong that way. I have to avoid Zander…he can't fix me…no one can'_** Aly thought as she cried into her guitar shaped pillow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sooo, how was it? I know these chapters are getting depressing, but the next chapter...a new OC and two relationships bloom! Guess who?<strong>_

_**~~~Questions~~**_

_**1) What do you think should happen next?**_

_**2) Do you think Kevin should have a girlfriend or go out with someone unexpected?**_

_**3) What's been your favorite chapter so far?**_

_**4) Any suggestions for future chapters?**_

_**Review please because I have been working on this for at least A WEEK!**_

_**~~MissH2O~~~**_


	5. How To Rock A Developing Love

_**Disclaimer- I don't own how To Rock or Desiree (my twin/sister owns her, Ms. Adrianna Rhode. Check out her stories!) **_

_**A/N- Titled as 'How To Rock A Developing Love'**_

* * *

><p>Aly had came back to school Thursday morning with sunglasses over her eyes <em><strong>(AN- I haven't really put a time period…so to make it clear, Aly started on Monday, Zander found out Tuesday, a week had passed and then they talked at Aly's house, another week passed and Aly cam e to school Thursday…I skipped Monday- Wednesday cause I felt like it!)**_. She had been crying all night and didn't want anyone to notice her puffy cheeks and pure blood red eyes.

She walked to her locker, number 6448, and started to turn the dial. She had taken of her glasses and placed them in her purse. Her eyes had finally gone down after hours, even if they still stung a little. As she started to unload her backpack and switch for the stuff she needed for her first 3 periods and lunch, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her already skinny frame, but she melded into them, even if it wasn't what she was supposed to do.

"Hey, Aly." She heard a voice whisper in her right ear, the spine crawling chills coming close after.

"Hey, Zan." She said as she turned, still in his arms and now, dangerously close to his lips again.

He stared into her aqua green eyes again….this time, seeing a hint of happiness, but mainly nervousness. He didn't know what to do to let the younger girl know he was serious about helping her…and maybe falling for her down the road.

He let her go and watched as she put her purse on her shoulder, closed her locker and turned to him.

"So, how about we start off easy with eating?" he whispered her as they started off to their first period, Social Studies.

"Zander, you know I can barely-" she started.

"I know, Aly, but I gotta help you start somewhere or we'll be going nowhere." He interrupted.

"That's supposed to make sense to me, right?" she laughed as she made her way into class and sat in the back seat on the last row.

"Yes, it is…I wanna start where it might be easier than the other stuff." He told her as he took the seat next to her.

"Okay, I'll only eat what I am offered, and if it doesn't have a lot of calories or carbs." She mumbled as the class started to file in.

The class talked amongst themselves when Mr. Hanes walked in with a new student, who looked like she just came from a tanning booth, but out with a nice golden tan.

'_She looks very familiar…_' Aly thought as the teacher tried to receive his class' attention.

Mr. Hanes clapped his hands and turned to the young class, "Students, this is our new student. She just moved here from San Diego. Her name is Ms…" he said as Aly clicked it together and she blurted out the girl's name.

"Desiree Mackenzie Harlan!" she shouted as the girl looked at her weirdly.

"Do I know you or something, and how'd you know my middle name was Mackenzie? Unless, you're….ALY!" she said as she ran up to the now smiling girl standing in the back of the room.

"Ummm, Aly, who's Desiree?" Zander asked the two teens hugging.

"Only my best friend since I was six!" she said, still embracing the girl.

Mr. Hanes suddenly coughed very loudly and made the two girls sit down. The class went on as usual, with the two reunited best friends talking quietly and laughing at remembering what trouble they got into back when they were in San Diego.

All Zander could think is, '_She's getting a head start on getting better.'_

_**~~~Lunch Period (Gravity 5, Aly and Des all have the same lunch period) ~~~**_

Aly and Des walk into the Quad when Des sees Kevin and tells Aly to be quiet so she could sneak up on him. The other members saw the girl and instantly quieted down with smirks on all of their faces. Kevin looked confused.

"Guys, why'd you all stop talking? Is there something creepy on my head or what?" he asked as Des got closer and grabbed his waist. He jumped up out of his seat and ran around the Quad as his friends and younger sister laughed their butts off, Nelson and Kasey almost falling out of their chairs.

Kevin realized it was Des when he finally screamed down the hall and came back fuming, a reoccurring thing when the mix of Aly and Des was around.

"Desiree Mackenzie, WHY would you do something like that?" he yelled at the girl, who still was cracking up at his girlish screaming.

"I—thought that—it would be—hilarious and it—definitely was!" she said, trying to let the air reach her lungs again.

Kevin sat back down and ate his lunch in silence as his friends finally were able to breathe again. All of the members, except Kevin's, eyes landed on the two laughing girls at one end of the table. Stevie was the first to speak.

"Aly, would you like to introduce me to your very funny and prankworthy friend who I now like?" she asked as the rest of the table watched as the girls, who had stopped laughing and looked at them.

"Everyone, this is my best friend, Desiree Harlan aka Des. She lived next door to us when me and big brother lived in San Diego we moved when I was around nine here. I thought I lose her forever, but she just reappeared this morning in my first period. Hey, Des, why did you move out here?" Aly told the group, and then asked her friend.

"Well, my mom caught on to my delinquency from the vandalism to the keying Ms. Rodriguez' car, so she said I needed to get new friends, and just shipped me out here with my aunt Meaghan." She explained to them.

They looked at her questioningly and then all just smiled at the younger girl. She looked like the younger version of Stevie and they could just accept her already.

"So, what's all of you guys' names?" Des asked the friends.

"That's Zander, Kasey, Stevie, you know scaredy cat Kevin and last but not least, Nelson." Aly said, introducing the band to her best friend.

Des, known for being a flirt of San Diego High, got up and walked straight past Zander and right to Nelson. She didn't know what drew her to him, but she liked it and his weirdness.

The rest of the table made small talk, Des and Nelson making googley-eyes at each other, as Aly and Zander snuck away. He pulled her hand as they ran down the serene hallways towards the grass area of the school.

None of Brewster High knew about this part of the school because they're all too stuck in their social lives to find the beauty of it. Zander found it one day while he was hiding from Stevie and Kasey from stalking him with a million questions about him and Aly.

He had laid out a picnic blanket with all of her favorites (courtesy of Kevin & Nelson) and two lawn chairs for them to sit on. He played A Rocket To The Moon's 'On Your Side' in the background. The area opened up to be able to see the sun and the school garden. It was beautiful.

Aly gasped when she saw the setup. She didn't know that lunch would be this extravagant. She looked in Zander's eyes with tears daring to trickle from hers. He led her over to one of the chairs and took her stuff from her.

"Zander, this is amazing and wonderful and—I can't believe that-" she was interrupted by Zander placing a finger over her lips.

"I know it is…it's for a really special, amazing and wonderful girl I know." He said as she smiled and looked down at the food.

"This is all my favorite foods…how'd you know?"

"Courtesy of your big brother, who said if I try again on you, he'd kill me with all forces of the Earth, and his best friend." Zander said as he laughed and started to put some of the food on both plates.

Aly suddenly frowned and thought, _'I have to eat this…I can't do this, I know I said I'd get better, but this isn't me! I gotta get outta here'_

Zander suddenly grabbed her hand again before she could run away and her body tensed up. He must've known that she was scared to do this. His soft brown eyes turned to look at her nervous and frightened aqua green ones.

"Don't do this, Aly. You have to get healthy for yours and my sakes." He whispered. She suddenly softened at his words and took the plate from his hands and placed it in her lap. He smiled and started at his plate while she just stared at hers.

He stopped to eating to look up at the girl. She had tears forming; the thought of her being this weak over having to eat and actually keeping it down was unbearable. He suddenly got an idea for how to help her.

"Hey Aly, what if I gave you a proposition?" he asked the still scared but now confused girl.

"What kind of proposition?"

"For how many pieces of food you eat, I'll…give you two kisses." He said as she smirked.

"Oh really, how do you think Kevin's gonna feel about that?" she questioned.

"He doesn't have to know, does he?" he said.

"Okay, I'll do it, but this doesn't mean we're dating or anything?" she asked, hopeful that it did, even if she didn't show that on the outside.

"We'll see…after you start eating." He told her as she eyed the plate again.

She picked up some of the chips first, when her fingers started to tremble, and she dropped them. Zander was still determined to get her to eat.

"Aly, please, do this for me. You have to eat. You'll get sick if you don't." he pleaded.

She picked up the chips again; this time the knowing of Zander was seriously worried about her, pushing her to eat the food.

She put the chips in her mouth, savoring the taste of salt and barbeque flavor on my tongue, chewed and swallowed them. She did get a bit of gag reflex to throw them up, but made them stay in her stomach.

Zander clapped as she smiled that she had gotten it to stay down. She opened her eyes to see Zander smiling back at her.

"I'm so proud of you, baby!" he told her as he hugged her.

"Baby? Now, that definitely means we're dating." She said as he pulled back with his blush starting.

"Well, does that ruin my surprise?" he asked as he got on one knee and pulled out a small diamond ring.

Aly gasped as she looked at the ring. It glistened in the sun and it was so gorgeous.

"You're not proposing, are you? Kevin definitely wouldn't be happy with that." She asked, chuckling at her own joke.

Zander laughed, but shook his head, "No, I'm promising…that I won't hurt you, I'm gonna help you and love you…if you want me to. Alycinn Kate Reed, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked the stunned girl.

"YES...I mean, sure I will." She said, trying not seem desperate.

He slide the ring on her right hand, lifted Aly, spun her around and kissed her.

'_This was…perfect'_ he thought as she wrapped her arms around his waist lightly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, how was that? Sorry for the long process of adding a new OC and of Aly and her eating...it's just really hard to get that process right if it's not long and descriptive. But who else loved the new couple Delson...yeah, I made up that up! Just like with Zaly...but now the questions! (I really want these answered to make the story better guys! they ARE the same ones from the last chapter because NO ONE answered them!)<em>**

_**~~~Questions~~**_

_**1) What do you think should happen next?**_

_**2) Do you think Kevin should have a girlfriend or go out with someone unexpected?**_

_**3) What's been your favorite chapter so far?**_

_**4) Any suggestions for future chapters?**_

_**Review please! Peace Out, Girly Cows! (If you're a guy reading this, Peace Out, Alien Cow!)**_

_**~~MissH2O~~~**_


End file.
